Grimm's Original Fairytale's
by vickyripia11gmail.com
Summary: From Cinderella to Hansel and Gretal, here comes the complete edition of all the most shocking original versions of the most common and loved fairy-tails. From gruesome to rape , the original's are more than children's tales. This collection is commonly known in English as Grimm's Fairy Tales. First published in 1812 by the Grimm brothers, Jacob and Wilhelm. Originated in Germany.


preIn olden times when wishing still helped one, there lived a kingbr /whose daughters were all beautiful, but the youngest was so beautifulbr /that the sun itself, which has seen so much, was astonished wheneverbr /it shone in her face. Close by the king's castle lay a great darkbr /forest, and under an old lime-tree in the forest was a well, and whenbr /the day was very warm, the king's child went out into the forest andbr /sat down by the side of the cool fountain, and when she was bored shebr /took a golden ball, and threw it up on high and caught it, and thisbr /ball was her favorite /br /Now it so happened that on one occasion the princess's golden ballbr /did not fall into the little hand which she was holding up for it,br /but on to the ground beyond, and rolled straight into the water. Thebr /king's daughter followed it with her eyes, but it vanished, and thebr /well was deep, so deep that the bottom could not be seen. At thisbr /she began to cry, and cried louder and louder, and could not bebr /comforted. And as she thus lamented someone said to her, "What ailsbr /you, king's daughter? You weep so that even a stone would show pity."br /br /She looked round to the side from whence the voice came, and saw abr /frog stretching forth its big, ugly head from the water. "Ah, oldbr /water-splasher, is it you," she said, "I am weeping for my golden ball,br /which has fallen into the well." "Be quiet, and do not weep," answeredbr /the frog, "I can help you, but what will you give me if I bring yourbr /plaything up again?" "Whatever you will have, dear frog," said she, "Mybr /clothes, my pearls and jewels, and even the golden crown which I ambr /wearing." The frog answered, "I do not care for your clothes, yourbr /pearls and jewels, nor for your golden crown, but if you will love mebr /and let me be your companion and play-fellow, and sit by you at yourbr /little table, and eat off your little golden plate, and drink out ofbr /your little cup, and sleep in your little bed - if you will promisebr /me this I will go down below, and bring you your golden ball upbr /again."br /br /"Oh yes," said she, "I promise you all you wish, if you will but bringbr /me my ball back again." But she thought, "How the silly frog doesbr /talk. All he does is to sit in the water with the other frogs, andbr /croak. He can be no companion to any human being."br /br /But the frog when he had received this promise, put his head into thebr /water and sank down; and in a short while came swimmming up againbr /with the ball in his mouth, and threw it on the grass. The king'sbr /daughter was delighted to see her pretty plaything once more, andbr /picked it up, and ran away with it. "Wait, wait," said the frog. "Takebr /me with you. I can't run as you can." But what did it avail him tobr /scream his croak, croak, after her, as loudly as he could. She didbr /not listen to it, but ran home and soon forgot the poor frog, who wasbr /forced to go back into his well /br /The next day when she had seated herself at table with the king andbr /all the courtiers, and was eating from her little golden plate,br /something came creeping splish splash, splish splash, up the marblebr /staircase, and when it had got to the top, it knocked at the door andbr /cried, "Princess, youngest princess, open the door for me." She ran tobr /see who was outside, but when she opened the door, there sat the frogbr /in front of it. Then she slammed the door to, in great haste, satbr /down to dinner again, and was quite frightened. The king saw plainlybr /that her heart was beating violently, and said, "My child, what arebr /you so afraid of? Is there perchance a giant outside who wants tobr /carry you away?" "Ah, no," replied she. "It is no giant but a disgustingbr /frog."br /br /"What does a frog want with you?" "Ah, dear father, yesterday as I wasbr /in the forest sitting by the well, playing, my golden ball fell intobr /the water. And because I cried so, the frog brought it out again forbr /me, and because he so insisted, I promised him he should be mybr /companion, but I never thought he would be able to come out of hisbr /water. And now he is outside there, and wants to come in to me."br /br /In the meantime it knocked a second time, and cried, "Princess,br /youngest princess, open the door for me, do you not know what youbr /said to me yesterday by the cool waters of the well. Princess,br /youngest princess, open the door for me."br /br /Then said the king, "That which you have promised must you /Go and let him in." She went and opened the door, and the frog hoppedbr /in and followed her, step by step, to her chair. There he sat andbr /cried, "Lift me up beside you." She delayed, until at last the kingbr /commanded her to do it. Once the frog was on the chair he wanted tobr /be on the table, and when he was on the table he said, "Now, push yourbr /little golden plate nearer to me that we may eat together." She didbr /this, but it was easy to see that she did not do it willingly. Thebr /frog enjoyed what he ate, but almost every mouthful she took chokedbr /her. At length he said, "I have eaten and am satisfied, now I ambr /tired, carry me into your little room and make your little silken bedbr /ready, and we will both lie down and go to sleep."br /br /The king's daughter began to cry, for she was afraid of the cold frogbr /which she did not like to touch, and which was now to sleep in herbr /pretty, clean little bed. But the king grew angry and said, "He whobr /helped you when you were in trouble ought not afterwards to bebr /despised by you." So she took hold of the frog with two fingers,br /carried him upstairs, and put him in a corner, but when she was inbr /bed he crept to her and said, "I am tired, I want to sleep as well asbr /you, lift me up or I will tell your father." At this she was terriblybr /angry, and took him up and threw him with all her might against thebr /wall. "Now, will you be quiet, odious frog," said she. But when hebr /fell down he was no frog but a king's son with kind and beautifulbr /eyes. He by her father's will was now her dear companion andbr /husband. Then he told her how he had been bewitched by a wickedbr /witch, and how no one could have delivered him from the well butbr /herself, and that to-morrow they would go together into his /br /Then they went to sleep, and next morning when the sun awoke them, abr /carriage came driving up with eight white horses, which had whitebr /ostrich feathers on their heads, and were harnessed with goldenbr /chains, and behind stood the young king's servant Faithful /Faithful Henry had been so unhappy when his master was changed into abr /frog, that he had caused three iron bands to be laid round his heart,br /lest it should burst with grief and sadness. The carriage was tobr /conduct the young king into his kingdom. Faithful Henry helped thembr /both in, and placed himself behind again, and was full of joy becausebr /of this deliverance. And when they had driven a part of the way thebr /king's son heard a cracking behind him as if something had /So he turned round and cried, "Henry, the carriage is breaking."br /"No, master, it is not the carriage. It is a band from my heart,br /which was put there in my great pain when you were a frog andbr /imprisoned in the well." Again and once again while they were onbr /their way something cracked, and each time the king's son thought thebr /carriage was breaking, but it was only the bands which were springingbr /from the heart of Faithful Henry because his master was set free andbr /was happy./pre 


End file.
